


The Wedding

by micahhhh



Series: things I write when hyperfixation go brrrrr [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Billie Eilish Song, Flower Crowns, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Song: Come Out and Play (Billie Eilish), Song: Party Favor (Billie Eilish), Stitches, billie eilish song references, dream is a cheater in more ways than one, dreamnotfound, george and dream??, ranboo tommy and tubbo flower crowns :], sapnap - Freeform, sapnap you ARE THE FATHER /j
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micahhhh/pseuds/micahhhh
Summary: George had made the biggest mistake of his life. He had ruined a wedding.This was worst than the time that he killed Sapnap's fish.This was worst than the time where he tried to limit a county's 'independance'.He had fucked up.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: things I write when hyperfixation go brrrrr [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067819
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	1. Party Favor

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi wlecome to another minecraft let's play gamers. today, you will witness george in his natural habitat, being a homewrecker! lols but enjoy i GUESS
> 
> p.s. THIS IS BAD IM SORRY
> 
> [ FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER PLEASE :] ](https://twitter.com/P0NKS4MDUDE?s=09)

The short british man shot his head up, surprised. The three ‘bangs’ on his door was enough to shake him awake, and he was beginning to slip back into his slumber (as it was 3am) when the banging woke him up again. He heard shuffling outside, his tiredness now leaving his body as he got up, throwing some pants on.

He walked over his mess, every once in a while hitting his foot on a piece of armour that he had refused to pick up. Eventually, when he had reached the door, he ran a hand through his hair, opening the door.

His heart dropped so suddenly he hoped it wasn’t visible through his unclothed chest.

Dream was standing there, his white shirt and gray joggers moving with the wind, softly. His feet cover in netherite boots (well, he never walked around without any armour), and his mask tied to his waist, clinking against his glowing axe that he also never left the community house without.  
George looked up from his waist into his eyes, the shine in them had never left. 

Why hadn't he just taken him when he had the chance?

A soft mewl came from the insides of George’s bushes, and he jumped softly at the rustling.

Dream chuckled.

The quiet moment was over.

George turned to Dream, and saw a tiny blue envelope in his hands. George turned his head to see, and Dream realized he was curious.

“I wanted to invite you myself.” Dream spoke first. George let out a sigh, followed by the feeling of needing to cry. He knew what the envelope was now. He knew what he was getting invited to.  
“Why?” The vague question left his mouth before he could even think twice.  
“Because you needed to know my answer right? You'd be there, right?” 

There were so many things that still needed answering.

George let out a choked laugh. “I guess I got it, huh?” Dream bit his lip, before handing him the soft blue paper.  
“The invitations were green but I got you one that would be easier to see.”  
George laughed at that. Even though there were alot of hurt feelings, alot of unanswered questions, and alot of lost memories, Dream still had his stupid humor.  
Maybe that’s what made George change his mind.

A moment of silence had passed, before Dream again spoke up.  
“Sorry for the late notice, I was supposed to give them four days ago but then-” He stopped his sentence, but George knew. He knew what happened four days ago that had- delayed the invitation. He nodded.

Dream shuffled his foot. George had barely said anything, but that was enough to make Dream aware he had overstayed his welcome. The taller sighed.  
“I’m gonna go. Bye Georgi- George.” He corrected, putting on his porcelain mask and turning to walk away.  
“I'll be there,” George whispered meekly into the darkness. But Dream didn't need to hear. He knew George would.

As soon as he closed the door, he broke down in tears. He was just invited, by the groom himself, to a wedding that he could’ve prevented. That he could’ve stopped. One where he could’ve been the one to be marrying him.

What had he done?

-

_  
“George,” Dream asked, pitifully. George had finished wiping at his tears, finally realizing the big decision he was being asked to make. “What-” he answered back, voice shaking. He knew what was happening. After months of promises, hookups, kisses, it was all coming down. Crashing onto his small shoulders, and he couldn’t keep up with the weight that was pushed onto him. It was too much._

_“Did you mean it? When you said it? When you promised me it would happen?” Dream cried, the most vulnerable he had ever felt. “...Yes,” George answered, his head dropping, removing his gaze from Dream, onto the carpet below._

_“Then why is it so difficult? You had all this fucking time, all the time I gave you, all the things I said to you, every single small fucking act and you still turned a blind eye to it. Why now?” George stayed silent. He didn’t know._

_He didn't know why he only realized when Dream got proposed to what the kisses meant, and the ‘I love you’s’, and the late nights together, and the early mornings in each other's arms meant. He should've known, but it was far too late._

_“Dream, it's a yes or no, please, don't make me choose,” he averted the questions, the confusement, asking one question. The question that would determine the outcome of the wedding, and the time, and the planning._

_“What was it?”_

_Dream sighed, shakily.  
“I don’t- know.” He answered, and George tightened the grip on Dream’s cut hands.  
“Yo- You can't leave that up to me, Dream! I- don't know what to do!” Dream stood up, trying to stop his shaking. _

_“I- I waited for you! I'm- waiting for you. George you say the word and I'll call the whole thing off. I swear to fucking god, I will. George, please.”_

_George stood off the stairs, letting go of Dream’s hand._

_“I can’t- I don’t know Dream. This is your choice, your wedding. Whatever makes you happy, go for it. But I can't be the one holding you back from marrying someone you love,” George headed for the door. “I'll be here.”  
_

-

George let out a breath. His best friend’s wedding, and he had shown up in his fucking casual clothes. Even Sapnap, who had once worn tracksuit pants and a white t-shirt to a funeral, was wearing a freshly pressed suit. Sapnap had even bought George his _own_ suit, with a baby blue tie.

But here George was. In line, getting boots to see his forbidden lover get married. George sighed.

_Ah, yes. This is truly the life one would want to live._

He grabbed the huge boots that ‘Shoe Guy’ had given him, and at the start of the pews he saw Sapnap, who had been crying.  
“Did you see him! He looked so good, I’m so fucking happy he found someone that loved him.”  
George resisted the urge to cry, the wedding hadn’t even started yet. 

_I was someone that loved him._

Sapnap noticed George’s crying. “Is it the wedding?” He asked vaguely.  
George looked up at the clock. There was enough time to explain.

He grabbed Sapnap’s arm, even through his protests. “Dude, you’re gonna wrinkle the suit! An- wait, where’s yours?”

George set them behind a pillar.  
“Dream almost cancelled the wedding.”  
Sapnap gasped, George quickly shushing him.  
“But… I told him he needed to go through with it.”  
Sapnap looked obviously confused, and George got ready to explain, hands already shaking.  
“Me and Dream used to… hang out with each other.”  
“Yea.. friends normally do that..?”  
“No, you don’t understand,” he groaned, “like, hang out. And wake up with each other. And not tell.”  
He gasped again, George moving to shush him before Sapnap spoke.  
“For h-how long?”  
“Sev-ven mont-”  
“MONTHS?” Sapnap nearly shouted, and George slapped his hand over his mouth.  
“Sapnap, shut up-” he hissed, nearly punching him if he wasn’t so weary of the suit.  
“When did it stop..?” Sapnap pushed.  
George kept his hand over his mouth, he knew he would need it for the next part.  
“Twelve days ago when we woke up together and he realized it was wrong.”

Sapnap’s eyes widened, and he nearly screamed out of the pure confusion and shock.

“Realized it was wrong- what- two months into his engagement?”Sapnap said in his hand, the humongous boots he’d worn shuffling against the ground. George stayed quiet. He knew he fucked it up. He sighed.  
“And why so late? He tried with you for years,” Sapnap asked angrily, and George could see why.

He almost ruined a wedding.

“We’re talking about this after the wedding. Now, I have to walk Dream down the aisle. He was very excited and we aren’t going to let your dumbass ruin it. Now go sit.” 

George complied, watching Sapnap walk away with those huge leather boots. He slipped his on, and walked to the pew with the rest of the people. He walked to the front, to the pew behind Fundy, and took a seat next to Punz. Punz straightened out his jacket, then turned to George.

“Why are you so down?” He questioned, and George lightly tossed his head back.  
“I- I'm not! I'm happy for him.”  
Punz sighed, turning to face George. “I know it's going to be tough, but Dream’s been the happiest right now, we can't fuck with that.” George nodded, no matter how much he wanted to stop this whole wedding. 

Fundy noticed George, and turned to him with the biggest smile he had dawned since winning Independence in the first war. He stuck his hand up, waving at the man in the pews. George waved back at him, timidly. Everyone looked so happy. Even Wilbur, who was complaining to him earlier about being stuffed into a tight, itchy suit he didn't want to wear. George sighed, before hearing far off giggles down the aisle. He, and seemingly everyone else, turned their heads. There they saw Tommy and Ranboo, laughing to themselves with a big basket, overflown with the soft, dark yellow and white pedals. 

“They’re green,” Punz pulled George out his thoughts, and George mumbled a soft ‘thank you’. Tommy and Ranboo ‘skipped’ down the hall, sprinkling the pedals on each pew and persons head. The chapel filled with laughter. Even George was laughing slightly at the teenagers, watching as Ranboo grabbed a handful of pedals. Tommy did the same. They placed down the basket, and ran towards the first pews. Tommy ran to George’s side and Ranboo went to the other. Tommy threw his hand out, the pedals flying all over George and Punz. George laughed softly, picking some up and tossing them on Tommy. Even though Tommy thought flowers were “lame and for pussies”, he had placed them in his hair, grinning with a grin George had never seen before.

Ranboo ran over to them, flower pedals placed delicately in his hair. He grinned. “Flower crowns!” Tommy tugged Ranboo over to their seats, there waiting Tubbo. Tommy gave Tubbo an extra flower and Tubbo put it to his hair, grinning from ear to ear. Tommy put a flower in his, and gave Ranboo the last. “This will attract the bees. Tubbo like the bees.” He whispered, giving George probably the biggest smile he would wear today. The three teens always made him smile, it reminded him much of his own group, but… sweeter? More wholesome? Young teenagers who couldn’t see what has prepared ahead? He chuckled. And hoped they were more prepared than he was.

Soft bells played, and a piano had been heard starting. George looked to Fundy, who had the biggest smile on his face. He turned to the aisle. First hearing the stupid sound of Sapnaps big boots moving, then a huge,white, flowy puff that had flown in from the wind. He then saw Sapnap, and the arm linked to his was covered in white cloth, holding dark yellow flowers, that George had assumed were green. Then there was a white mask, and a huge flowy skirt, and a gem-covered top. And there he was. The man he fell in love with. 

But who was he to fall in love, when that love wasn’t for him?

Sapnap walked Dream down, and Dream could barely contain his excitement, even through the mask. George was glad he was wearing it. He could see his face, he wasn’t ready.  
His eyes teared up, and next thing he knew, he was removing his goggles to wipe at his eye.

_That could’ve been his._

He felt the soft cloth on his arm, the skirt so big he wasn't surprised it reached him. He looked to Dream, but Dream wasn’t looking at him. His head was the other way, facing Nihachu, who was also dawning a flower and petals in her hair. 

He felt like it was purposeful, but couldn’t blame him.

Dream was guided to the side of the stage, and he gave his thanks to Sapnap before unhooking his arm. He held as much of the dress up as he could, so he wouldn’t fall, and walked in front of Fundy, who was smiling through the tears that had formed from looking at the bride.  
“Now, let us begin” Wilbur questioned.

“Wait,” Dream said, excitedly. He moved his hands to the cloth behind his head, and his painted fingers went to the hook, separating his bare, cut face from Fundy. Fundy gasped. This would be the first time Dream was trusting enough to reveal his face to him.

George held back a sob. He knew this was official now. 

He unhooked the mask, showing his tear-streaked face. Fundy laughed, “Woah, you’re hot!” Dream wheezed out, his hands leaving Fundy’s to cover his mouth. Fundy let out his irreplaceable laugh, and Wilbur had to hush them.

“Ok, now. Beautiful. Friends, families, furries we are gathered here today in the site of Youtube algorithm to unite these two people in holy matrimony. Their decision was not through impulse, rather on dedication and a long bill so today they shall be publicly declaring their private devotion…”

George rested his head back, listening to Wilbur drone on about love and “taking each other in their entirety”, which Dream had found quite funny. I do’s came up and George shot his head up to listen.

But there was nothing to listen to.

“Dream?” Wilbur questioned, and for a split second, Dream’s eyes darted to George nervously, and George looked to Sapnap, who was staring back with an angry gaze.

“...D-Dream?’ Fundy sighed, and Dream’s eyes darted over to George for a second time.  
“I-i do,” he finally said, and Fundy sighed in relief.  
“Excellent. Can we have the rings, please? Brought to the front?”  
George had zoned out again, not paying attention to Ranboo tossing the rings up, or Fundy’s vows. He stared at Dream, who looked even more nervous, if that was a possibility. 

“Um- I mean, what can I say, Fundy?” He started, nervous giggles bursting their way through. “What can I- actual- what can I say?” Fundy laughed, and Dream’s nervous smile shone through. “We’re getting married, we’re married! Um- Yo- you make me very happy.” Dream cut himself off there, looking at George again, whose eyes had never left him.

“Is there anyone in this hall right now, who has any reason these two should not be wed?” George sucked in a heavy breath, and looked over to Sapnap, who gave him the slightest, quietest scold possible. Dream looked into the crowd. He was silently hoping that George would say anything.

But it remained silent.

“Now, by the power invested in me, by this church an-”  
George looked again at Sapnap, nodding his head roughly. Sapnap shook his head violently.

George’s legs and mouth carried him before he could even stop himself.

“I object!” He threw himself up, climbing onto the stage. Fundy walked to him, confused. “Wha-?” But George only pushed him to the side. Gasps let loose.

“Y-you missed the objection bit-” Wilbur stuttered for words, but George only lifted himself onto the lectern, pushing the TOS book down. “Well- I object anyway!” The book hit Wilbur’s foot, and he backed up in fear. “Shi- please don’t hit me.” 

George turned to Dream, his face morphed into complete shock.  
“Why?” Fundy questioned, but he drowned out the pure hurt, turning to Dream. “Get away from him, let’s just,” he held up part or Dream huge dress, ushering him down the stairs. Dream followed with the most shock that he probably had ever felt. “What-? Why?’

Dream knew they had agreed on this. He knew he was supposed to be on a flying ship to his honeymoon right now. He knew that he was supposed to let George go. But it was just so _easy,_ his arm sliding into George’s hand as he led him behind a pillar, where no one could see them. 

“Around here, Dream. Back behind here.”

As soon as Dream was pulled behind there, his mouth, ready to complain, was shut. And he enjoyed it. He enjoyed the feeling of George, the feeling of his lips, a feeling he hadn’t felt in what seemed like forever. He was high on the short ecstasy, the big, cloth weight he had been forced to carry around for this whole wedding felt like nothing. He felt so light. Like he was on cloud nine. 

George felt Dream pull away. “No no no no, no.” He said in disbelief. He couldn’t believe George had kissed him on his wedding. He couldn't believe he let him. He couldn’t believe he kissed back. He couldn't believe he _enjoyed_ it. 

“I-it’s what I had to do,” George said pitifully. He was ruining a wedding. He was fucking up his friends only chance at happiness. And for what? A kiss? A kiss that they had agreed shouldn’t have happened, a kiss that had brought up old memories. And old feelings.

“What, kiss me?” he shouted angrily, backing away from the pillar. George had to take blame for this. Dream couldn’t face the fact that he was still in love with his best friend.

“What?” The whole crowd had erupted in questions. “George…” Sapnap had called out, helplessly, which made George feel even worse.  
How _could_ he?

“George, you ruined.. You ruined Dream’s wedding.” Words he never wanted to hear, From his best friend. Hitting him like a train. 

“Did you pull away when he kissed you?” Tommy asked Dream, who had a furious face, until that one question. Where he felt the most vulnerable.

George added fuel to the already lit fire, that would swallow him whole if he wasn’t careful. “He didn’t.” Those words broke the silence in the crowd, people finally watching as Fundy’s heart broke, the roughest, and loudest, and the heaviest it had ever broken. Fundy hushed the crowd.

“W-Wait wait wait. Dream, w-why?”

The silence got to him. The eyes on him, the dress that felt one-hundred times heavier. He sighed, his chest heaving so fast George was worried he would’ve died on the spot.

But he couldn’t stop, the the fire was so _fucking_ beautiful he couldn’t resist. He couldn’t resist egging it on, despite Sapnap punching his arm, telling him to “shut the hell up”. He couldn’t resist adding alcohol to the flame that swallowed the whole chapel. He added fuel, so close to the fire that the gasoline tank would burst into flames in his hand. But he didn’t care. The weight he had carried for months was finally getting lifted off his shoulders, no matter the circumstances they were at. The lies he had carried for months were finally getting off. 

“He kissed back! The whole time.”

Dream picked up his dress skirt and ran as fast as he could out the chapel. George sat down, leaning back against the pillar that he had kissed his best friend behind, just two minutes ago.

He sighed.  
Yes, this was the life.


	2. Come Out And Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream thinks it's finally time to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO HI WELZOMCE BACL  
> THIS ORIGINALLY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONESHOT BUT THEN I LIKED THE IDEA OF EXTENDING IT AN EXTRA CHAPTER SO HERE DREAM POV

Light footsteps followed behind him. He knew it wasn’t _him_ , _he_ would not come running after him after pulling something like… _that._

What he didn’t expect, though, was a small voice, sounding distant.

_Well,_ he thought, _they would be distant with the length of this stupid dress._

"Dream, are you okay?" Dream nearly whipped his whole body around at the surprise.

"Niki?" He asked, and, hearing heavy runs made by multiple feet, he tilted his head up to see Ranboo, Tommy, and Tubbo. They quickly jogged up to the still figures, panting when reaching them.

"H-Hello!" Tubbo spoke, standing at just the beginning of the long skirt Dream had carried. Tommy and Ranboo followed suit, giving a wave.

"H-hi…" Dream answered, a bit overwhelmed.

Niki noticed.  
"Hey, you want us to take you home?" She asked, gesturing to the portal they had entered from. Dream nodded, his head light and heavy at the same time.

There were so many things to think about, so many things he had to discuss with him.  
And Fundy.  
And Sapnap.

Niki helped guide him back to the portal they entered, and soon they were home.

Away from the chaos. Away from the mess, away from the tension that was so thick that you couldn’t even _slam_ through it.

Dream sighed, and his legs collapsed underneath him.  
His sigh was shaky, his arms were burning, his legs were so _tired_ from all of the running, and carrying around this _stupid_ dress.  
He fell over the cloth, his dress dropping into the water of the lake below. He noticed, he noticed everything now, but he didn’t do anything about it. He didn’t feel like doing anything about it. He didn’t even want to move from his spot, the fish below staring at the wet fabric, confused.

It was silent, the moonlight reflecting off the rippling water.  
It hurt _so bad_.

“Ey’, dumbass, might wanna get outta’ the lake, eh?” Tommy spoke, adjusting the bandana that Tubbo tied around his neck. Ranboo, in turn, shoved Tommy, and Tubbo spoke up, “Shut _up, Tommy._ ”  
He shrugged. “I was just _helping_ the guy, _she-eesh _guys,__ take a ‘chill pill’.”  
Ranboo sighed, annoyed and nervous _ _.  
 _He always seemed to be nervous around water.___

Niki turned to scold Tommy, but figured Wilbur would.  
Instead, she turned, helping Dream up.  
(Which proved to be difficult, he was a foot taller than her.)

“Do you wanna get out the dress?” She asked, noticing the wet cloth that she knew would be heavy.  
He nodded, not trusting himself with his voice that would ,undoubtedly, be shaky.

She led him to his home (with the help of tallers), in the night silence, not even Tommy making a sound. They made sure to keep Ranboo on the dryer side, noticing his hesitation to touching the water.  
When they were finally in his home, he stood still, not knowing if it was appropriate to talk about his affair with ’children’ in the room. Glancing up at the trio gathered at the door, he gestured towards them to Niki, and she got the hint.  
“Guys, me and Dream are going to talk about today. You’re welcome to go check on everyone else.”

“And miss the drama? No way!” Tommy exclaimed, making the Ranboo and Tubbo chuckle. Dream, on the other hand, was holding back the words and the regret, not wanting to soil some teenagers' images on ‘love’.  
“Wil might want you bac-”

“Fuck,” Tommy whispered. “We better go.” He turned on his heel, shooting his finger up in the air. “Let’s go boys!” He used his raised hand to point towards the path, looking down at Tubbo.  
“I’ll race you.” He took off running, and Tubbo groaned, following him.

Ranboo looked down at Dream, giving a small smile, and walking out, closing the door softly behind him.

As soon as they left his house, he broke down.

Niki helped him onto the bed, and wandered to his closet, finding something warm for him to wear.

He rubbed his tears, so violently shaking that he was scared he wo-  
And it happened.

Niki, who had just turned around to face him, gasped.

“Dream, are you alright?” Her voice, thick with her accent, was laced with concern.  
He turned his head to the mirror, and sure enough, the huge scar running from his chin to his right eye had torn at the top, the poorly done stitches clearly needing a renew.

He nodded. “I’m fine.” His voice trailed.  
“Are you sure?”

That question alone had broken him, sobs tearing through his body, almost sounding like he was in pain as the question hung on his heart.

A minute passed.  
“Usually,” he spoke, “he would be here right now, and he would be grabbing for the sewing kit and gauze, because he knows where everything is in here, and he would stitch it up.”  
He took a breath, a shaky one, and continued his rambling.  
“A-and he would wrap it around my face, covering my nose, which he hated doing because it ‘covered my freckles’.”  
Niki chuckled at that, the cuteness of that sentence sounding innocent, light.  
Dream chuckled with her. “He would always wrap it the same way. He never really knew how to do it a different way, because he had never had to stitch up anyone but me.  
He was really poor with needles, and he would always stitch it differently because he never really learnt. And even though I always promised that it never hurt, he would shake his head, saying it was his job to take care of me. Because he lo-” The last word stopped Dream’s sentence, and he let out a heavy cry.

“I feel so fucking guilty.”

Niki grabbed a large bandaid for now, and placed it on the open in his face.

“When was the last time he repaired it?” Niki questioned, her warm hands moving over his freckles to smooth out the arms of the bandaid.  
“Um-” he stuttered out, having to think.

“It was, uhm, 11 days ago.” He said finally, and Niki thought back, the question coming almost immediately, but there was a hesitation in her voice, like she was scared to push him.

“What happened 11 days ago?”

Dream sighed, deeply. He would have to tell everything. His feelings, the words said, the… unholy things that had happened.

He didn’t even realise that she started to help him take off the dress.

“You might want to get changed, first. I know for a fact that that dress is heavy.”

He chuckled and nodded, grabbing the clothes and pushing towards the bathroom, ignoring the sleeves falling off his shoulders.

He changed into the sweats, his body feeling so much lighter now that he had gotten the stupid dress off. It felt like part of the memory was removed from his brain, but he knew it would never really be removed. Nothing like that could.

He stepped out, seeing Niki fondling with where the mask would be hung, the hook sitting empty, cold. He wasn’t worried about that now. He didn’t care who saw. To him, it didn’t matter anymore.

Niki caught eye of him.  
“Do you feel like telling me what happened?” Dream closed his eyes, exhaling a shaky breath. He felt like he had to tell her.  
He didn’t know why, but he had to get the weight off, the guilt.

He led her to the bed, plopping onto the lime green comforters. She sat next to him, and waited.

Dream sighed.

__-  
_ _

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_Three quick, quiet knocks came at Dream’s door. He knew who it was, the giddy smile on his face coming in clear as he pushed himself off the bed, wandering eagerly to the door._   
_His smile only widened as he saw George there, and George giggled lightly, going to Dream’s chest, wrapping his arms around him. Dream buried his head in George’s hair, smelling the lavender brown mess that was sitting on top of his head._

_George inhaled, smelling Dream’s vanilla-esk shirt that had always been the same, every time he visited._

_Dream had always been the same._

_George pushed him and Dream forwards, closing the door behind them._   
_As soon as the door closed, Dream gave George a soft kiss on the tip of his nose, kissing the freckles lightly._

_“Hi.” George spoke up, finally, reluctantly, removed his hands from Dream’s torso. Dream does the same, and held George’s hands in his, sitting them on soft carpet, next to the flowers that George loved, even though he couldn’t see the vibrant colors as much as he wished. George loved the baby turtles in Dream back pond, too. He loved it all, and Dream loved that about him._

_“Dream!” He heard George yell, very suddenly._

_“Hm?” He answered back softly, hearing drawers open and close again._   
_He looked up to see George walking towards him with the sewing kit and gauze ready._

_“Get ready, Dream,” George pursed his lips, taking a seat directly next to the taller,” this might hurt a bit.”_

_“It'll be fine, Georgie, it's okay, I promise.”_   
_Dream answered back, finishing with a kiss on George’s nose._

_“But I don’t wanna hurt you, I love you too much to want to stab your face out and make you bleed to death.” George contemplated, making Dream let out a slight wheeze._

_“Oh, how charming of you King Georgie.”_   
_George's cheeks flushed at the name._

_“Shut up,” he groaned, threading the string through the needle._

_“And stay still, idiot, before I actually accidentally stab you.”_

_George started the process, wincing every time the needle pierced Dream's skin, no matter how much Dream said ‘It's fine, I’m okay’._

_Soon, George was wrapping Dream's face while still trying to show as much of Dream's nose as he could._

_Dream bit his lip to hide his laughing at George's concentrated face, eyes wrinkling and nose scrunched ever-so-slightly. Dream noticed George was finished, and placed a small kiss on the olders cheek._

_He blushed, kissing Dream's cheek, giggling._

_Dream again kissed George, pushing their hands down to his waist, pulling him up onto his lap._

_George sighed contently, letting Dream lead._

_**[only AN ever: use your imagination you fucken freaks]** _

_The sun shone, the light waking Dream up._   
_Moving the covers aside, Dream looked down at their interlocked hands, noticing the ring that he had forgotten to take off the day before. His eyes widened, and George, waking, turned to Dream’s gaze, looking down to the hands._

_George’s jaw locked, and Dream untangled their fingers, sliding the ring off._   
_“Sorry,” He muttered quietly, slowly, scared to tick off the other. He placed it on his nightstand, not meeting his gaze to Georges’._

_“Dream, I-” He stopped for a second, “Why didn’t you say no? I meant, we were already-” He paused again, and Dream had understood what he meant. “We were already… together… at the time. I dunno maybe I just feel-” He stopped fully this time._   
_Dream sighed, taking George’s hand in his own again._   
_“I’m sorry that my… poor decision making led you like this. In this position. But I jus- I would feel guilty, calling off a whole wedding.”_

_“So you don’t feel guilty now?” George interrupted, hands wanting to wrap around Dream, wanting to not have this conversation. But something led him to it, something led him into saying whatever he was. Maybe it’s because there were only eleven planned days until he would be with a married man, or eleven days until he would stop what he was doing._

_“Well I-” Dream’s voice stopped, but his brain went a million miles per minute._

_What was he doing?_   
_Why was he doing this?_   
_Why hadn’t he stopped?_   
_Why couldn’t he stop?_

_He felt a shift in the bed, and looked to George, who was lazily putting his clothing on._   
_“George…?”_

_He looked at Dream._   
_“I can’t be- just a sidepiece anymore Dream! For fucks sake, you’re getting married in under two weeks!”_   
_Dream climbed out behind him, tugging in pants._

_“But what about what I did? Or what you didn’t do?” Dream caught him there, and George let out a lazy groan._

_“What didn’t I do, Dream? What could I have done to prevent th-”_

_“You didn’t stop me!” Dream yelled defensively. “I asked you, and talked to you about it for hours on end. You always said ‘I’m not going to stop you’. And look. Here you are, out of my fucking bed, now trying to make me make a choice you could’ve made?_

_“I tried, so many times, with you.” Dream’s voice broke. “But no, you weren’t interested. But look where we are at now.”_

_George sat on the stair to pull his shoes on. Dream sat next to him, holding his hand down still._   
_George let out a few tears, struggling to wipe them off amidst his shaking._

_“George,” Dream asked, pitifully._   
_“What-” he answered back, voice shaking. They knew what was happening. Seven months of promises, hookups, kisses, they might have been leaving each other._   
_Dream couldn’t handle that._

_“Did you mean it? When you said it? When you promised me it would happen?” Dream let out another sob, not caring about how he looked right now. It wasn’t important._   
_“...Yes,” George answered, his head dropping, removing his gaze from Dream, onto the lime carpet._

_“Then why is it so difficult? You had all this fucking time, all the time I gave you, all the things I said to you, every single small fucking act and you still turned a blind eye to it. Why now?” George stayed silent. Dream waited impatiently. He knew he wasn’t getting his answer._

_It was too late for them to be together. Dream couldn’t accept that._

_“Dream, it's a yes or no, please, don't make me choose,” George avoided, begging. He had to know. It was the only thing tying this relationship together._

_“What was it?”_

_Dream sighed, shakily._   
_“I don’t- know.” Dream answered. The grip on his hand tighted._   
_“Yo- You can't leave that up to me, Dream! I- don't know what to do!”_   
_The taller stood, trying to stop his shaking. Trying to stop his hand for reach for Georges’ again._

_“I- I waited for you! I'm- waiting for you. George you say the word and I'll call the whole thing off. I swear to fucking god, I will. George, please.”_   
_Dream begged, hands running through his mess of hair that he hadn’t bothered to check._   
_There was no time._   
_He was running out of time._

_George stood off the stairs._

_“I can’t- I don’t know Dream. This is your choice, your wedding. Whatever makes you happy, go for it.”_   
_Another tear fell. Dream didn’t bother to wipe it._   
_But I can't be the one holding you back from marrying someone you love,” George headed for the door. “I'll be here.”_

__-_ _

“Wow- I-” Niki stuttered for words. Dream could understand why. God, if Sapnap had come to him with a story like that he’d be shocked and speechless, too.

“Maybe you guys should talk.”  
“How?”

-

_Wake up, and smell the coffee,_

Dream knocked on the wooden door, the knocks echoing into the house he had sworn to never visit again.  
The warm cup nearly burned his hand, but he decided it was worth it.

_Is your cup half full or empty?_

He knocked again, the hot cocoa nearly burning his fingertips off.  
The drink jostled in the cup, Dream being careful to not spill it. He didn’t wanna screw up his first meeting with George after the incident _ _.__

_When we talk, you say it softly,_

The door opened. Dream’s breath hitched at the sight, and the surprise.  
George was wearing his pajama pants, and grey socks as he peeked his head out, eyes peeking up at Dream.  
“Hi,” he near-whispered. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days, which could have been possible. Dream hadn’t slept either, dreading this conversation _ _.__

_But I love it when you’re awfully quiet _ _.___

Dream gave a small smile, reaching a hand out to give George the cup of cocoa. He would have gave coffee, but he knew that wasn’t George’s thing.  
George got on his tiptoes, eyes tearing from Dream’s to the cup. He thought for a second, before reaching two wrapped arms to grab it.

“What happened?” Dream asked, in reference to the gauze.  
“Wedding,” He answered quietly. “And fighting,” he added, fingers wrapping around the cup as Dream released it.

_You see a piece of paper,_

“Can I come in?” Dream looked at the shorter as he turned his head to the side, looking into his house.

“It’s a mess,” He answered, not wanting Dream to see what he had turned to for two weeks. What he had been doing.

“You know I won’t mind, George,” Dream answered back, finally seeing the brunette nod. George widened the door a little, welcoming Dream in.

_Could be a little greater._

The colors the soared into Dream’s eye made his gasp lightly in wonder.  
Canvas’ were littered all over the house, some half painted, some covered in splatters of color.

Dream knew that George made them, they were, in a good way, mashes of color together. For one, the red and pinks and purples where smeared into one corner and the purple developed into a deep blue.

The canvas were everywhere. Dream walked inwards, hering George close the door behind them.  
There were painted flowers and yellow and green frogs on almost all of them.

_Show me what you could make her,_

George giggled nervously, taking a sip of the drink.  
“You painted these?” Dream asked rhetorically, finding his hands skimming each canvas.

“Yea,” he spoke quietly, “it’s kinda what i’ve been doing for the past two weeks,” he finished sheepishly, eyes glued to the dried paint on the ground.

“All of these?” Dream asked again in astonishment. They were almost everywhere. It was insane, to him atleast.

_You’ll never know until you try it,_

“I didn’t know you liked painting,” Dream said.  
He knew the process of getting pain was rough, barely anyone sold it, and if they did, it was expensive.

“I dunno, I was bored and Sapnap suggested it to me. Figured it would be worth a try.” George stepped over the smaller canvases, and sat on his bed.

_And you don’t have to keep it quiet._

“When was the last time you talked to him?”  
“When he walked me up the aisle.”

_And I know it makes you nervous,_   
_But I promise you, it's worth it._

“I think a talk is long overdue, George.”  
Dream sat next to George, ignoring the rapid tapping of his boot heel, thumping against the floor.

_To show 'em everything you kept inside._

“Yea- uhm, yeah. Let's talk.”  
Dream smiled.  
The first step.

_Don't hide,_

George set the cup down, twisting his body towards Dream. The bandages fell loosely at Dream's leg _ _.__

_Don't hide,_

Dream grabbed his arm, turning it palm up.  
The scabs and scars went just to the bottom of his palm, where the bandages had peeled back a bit from being loosely wrapped and slept in.

_Too shy to say,_

George looked at Dream face, the cut very poorly bandaged and almost making George physically cringe at how someone else did that. And not him.

_But I hope you stay._

He resisted himself from fixing the wraps himself, and instead let Dream inspect his hands and forearms.

_Don't hide away,_

Dream looked up at George, in a more finalizing voice.  
“Let's talk.”

_Come out and play._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whips and nae naes  
> hello i hope you enjoyed my shitty writing *dies*

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO JUST RE READ THERES SO MANY BILLKIE REFERENCESHVFDBHCSBZCJ


End file.
